User blog:DramaComedyLover/Girl Meets Secret Feelings - FANFICTION CONTEST
Hey, so I decided to join the Fanfiction contest and I decided to do a story that I hope you'll like so here we go: PS: I made the poster above. :) CHAPTER 1 I woke up one day, dreamt about Lucas like always. He is just so cute but he does like Maya too, I keep asking myself "when will he ever decide?". It's been exactly one year since I found out they like each other, but now I'm in high school. I have to focus on my studies and my future. Anyway, I woke up and went to the bathrooms, took a nice hot shower, brushed my teeth and then wore some cool clothes, the usual, rainbows, bunnies and a happy smiling creature on my shirt. I sat on the dining table chair and listened to my dad brag about his new phone that caused Atleast 200 dollars. I know right, so expensive. Maya then came in and asked me, "are you okay?". I looked at her hair and it was RED and asked "What the Heck happened to your hair?" I was a bit freaked out because she looks wierd with red hair. After all of that drama, we went to school. Abigail Adams, the School that we will spend 4 years in until we go to college. Me and Maya went to first period and it was Art Class. I was doing a horrible job in class, then Farkle came and helped me draw, it look like he has feeling for me but I thought, he's dating Smackle. I asked to him, "Farkle, where's Smackle?" then he looked sad and then went back to his table. I asked Lucas, "What's wrong with Farkle?", he told me that he doesn't know what's going on with Farkle. At lunchtime, I went to my dad's class to look for Dad but he wasn't there, Dad wasn't there but Farkle was, He was there crying. I asked him what is going on, then he suddenly got angry and said, "Smackle moved to Canada so we broke up". Then I felt that I should to kiss him but I hugged him instead, he then suddenly KISSED ME. I was surprised, I didn't know that Farkle liked me, I thought he was over that a long time ago but he isn't. "Riley, I like you" he told me, then I wanted to tell him that I liked him too but I don't know if I want to be with Lucas or Farkle so I told him, "I'll think about it but until I tell you if I like you or not, don't tell anyone", me and Farkle went to the Cafeteria but what we didn't know that Dad was behind the back door and he heard everything we said. While me, Lucas, Farkle and Zay were at Topanga's, Maya had detention with the Music Teacher, My dad asked Maya to come to the hallway becuase he wants to talk to her. My dad told her everything he heard from me and Farkle, he also told her that to not be angry at me and Farkle for not telling her about it. "I can't believe this" Maya says to Dad. To Be Continued if I make it to Round 2 Guys.. :) :) :) Category:Blog posts